Was I The Last To Know?
by XsesenX
Summary: Response to a challenge. SethSummer. The second night, had Marissa not overdosed and they never found Luke. Fluffy.


"Was I The Last To Know?"  
  
By: XsesenX  
  
Journal: http://www.blurty.com/users/me221  
  
eMAIL: somethingblind@yahoo.com  
  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "The O.C.", or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Challange: Response to Anna's challenge over at the Yahoo! Group FoxsTheOC. 4) Pretend the confrontation with Luke didn't happen at the end of The Escape. Summer was actually having a good time with Seth. Write a fic about what happens that night between them at the club or afterwards. (I chose afterwards)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Seth carried Summer into the hotel room, and laid her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead. He dropped the second pillow on the floor between the pullout ad the bed, and stripped off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in boxers and a tank top. Summer rolled over onto her side, opening her eyes. She took in his form. He was surprisingly built. He had a nice stomach, a muscular back, and great biceps.   
  
"Seth? What do you think you're doing?"   
  
"What do you think you're doing, you're supposed to be asleep."  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I asked you second."  
  
"Cohen, grow up."  
  
"You're the immature one."  
  
"Seth! Damn it, just answer the question!"  
  
"Not till you answer mine."  
  
"You're impossible." Summer took a breath, trying to steady herself, and not let her emotion show. "I woke up when you kissed me, okay? Now answer mine."  
  
"I didn't kiss you."  
  
"Your lips made contact!"  
  
"But a kiss involves two people."  
  
"I didn't smack you."  
  
"Fine. But it was just on the forehead. Not like it really meant anything to you."  
  
"And how exactly do you know that?"  
  
A beat. Then, "I'm sleeping on the floor. Happy?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the bed is occupied by a brunette who obviously doesn't want me to sleep."  
  
"Didn't stop you last night."  
  
"No, it didn't stop you. You're the one who got into bed with me, Summer."  
  
"Ugh, whatever. I'm just gonna go get changed so I can sleep-"  
  
"You're wearing clothes now."  
  
"Yes, Cohen. Very observant. But I can't possibly sleep in this." She climbed out of bed, and stalked to the bathroom, stopping at her suitcase for a moment to snatch a piece of lavender silk from her bag. She closed the bathroom door behind her, and quickly went to the sink, brushing her teeth with bottled water. She then put a new coat of her tinted lip gloss on, and hurriedly applied a fresh line of eyeliner. She then stripped herself of her clothing, and slipped into her pajamas, and opened the door. She threw the nights outfit into her suitcase, and turned back to the bed, and noticed Seth. Still lying next to it. She sighed, and climbed into the bed, wondering suddenly when Seth Cohen had become the guy she reapplies makeup for. Summer laid down, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "You know Cohen, I'm disappointed in you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You like me, right?"  
  
"When you're quiet."  
  
Summer smiled. At least he wasn't trying to be all macho and smooth, he was witty. And that made her want him even more. "So, I've invited you into bed with me, and you sit there."  
  
"You didn't invite me."  
  
"Subtlety, Cohen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Had Summer been standing, she'd be tapping her foot. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you coming? Or are you gonna sleep alone on the floor?"  
  
Seth looked up at her. She had propped herself up on one elbow, and that crook in her neck was just begging to be kissed… he gave in. Seth stood, and with what little dignity he had, he climbed into the bed with Summer. He turned to his side, facing the window. And not Summer. Which of course just pissed her off. "Are you sure you're not gay?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you seem to be resisting me pretty efficiently."  
  
"You have since third grade. Time to return the favor, baby."  
  
But she wasn't going to have that. She was going to be Seth Cohen's by the end of the night. And that thought in her head terrified her, but she still curled up next to him. "Good night, Seth."  
  
He was startled by her closeness. But he managed a simple, "'Night."  
  
Summer was pissed. Royally. "Seth?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What is it that you see in me? I mean, I've been a bitch to you for like, 10 years."  
  
"Eight, and do you really wanna know?"  
  
Summer nodded.   
  
"I see the elementary school girl who fed a starving squirrel. Who wrote about her fantasy to be a mermaid. Who gave me half her lunch on the first day of third grade because I forgot mine on the bus. Who would sometimes make Marissa invite me over because I looked lonely, even though I never went. I see the beautiful, smart, sweet, and funny girl that is hidden somewhere deep inside there. I see the girl that you've unknowingly let me see recently. The girl who has no defenses, and no barricades keeping me out. The girl who makes me fall more in love with her every time I look in her eyes. The girl you've been on this trip."  
  
Summer didn't know what to say. So she kissed him. All she knew was that he was attracted to her. She never knew he loved her. But it seemed like everyone else did. Was she the last to know? And that made their second kiss so much more special. She finally pulled away, and rested her forehead against his. He held her close, and they fell asleep, without another word.  
  
When Ryan and Marissa finally came back from a long night partying, they simply smiled and went to the pullout. But not after Marissa got the wicked idea to snap a photo of them sleeping. Just in case Summer got scared and ran. Marissa returned her camera to her bag before settling in with Ryan. 


End file.
